nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuno Gasai
Yuno Gasai (我妻 由乃), Gasai Yuno) is the female protagonist of Future Diary series. Appearance Yuno Gasai is a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair that she wears in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails are left bare. Her most common attire consists of blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest and blue skirt with high socks. Personality Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one, for the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru Amano. This masked her darker side that is of a ruthless, cold and calculating sociopath who has little if any problem in using others for her ends, that is her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths, of either the Diary Holder or any follower, effectively making her a Yandere. Yukiteru becomes Yuno's main focus in life after he gives her something to live for. However, she was not always insane. Her brutal personality is a result of circumstances surrounding her life, mostly the abuse she endured by her mother and the absence of her father, which finally ended with their deaths two years prior to the Survival Game. This was the beginning of her changes, as she later became quite lonely and sorrowful. So from the point onwards of when Yukiteru told her they would marry when they grew up, it was the pillar of support she needed, and her obsession for Yuki grew to escalating proportions. Willing to harm those whom she believe will take Yukiteru away from her, such as friends, etc. This goes to the point that she considered resorting to violence if Yuki's mother ever opposed her, which did not happen, and threatened to kill Tsubaki Kasugano, and immediately panicked that Yuki's friends Aru Akise, Hinata Hino, Mao Nonosaka and Ouji Kosaka would take Yuki away from her, forcing Yuki to calm her down and announce their "relationship". Diary & Abilities Her diary is the Yukiteru Diary, which tells her everything about Yuki in intervals of 10 minutes. While this means that her diary is basically useless by itself, if combined with Yuki's Random Diary that predicts Yuki's surroundings, it can cover Yuno's weakness and protect Yuki, making the two a fearsome duo. Even while the diary does not help her much by itself, Yuno can more than enough make for it with her reat and cunning intelligence, which has saved both Yuki and herself in several times. She makes up most of the plans the duo uses to save themselves from the attack of the other participants, as well as quickly determinate the weaknesses of certain diary users, like The Twelfth's blindness, or discover that The Sixth's followers were pretending to be dead to ambush them. She is also skilled in traps, seen when she booby trapped an abandoned hotel with multiple tools (this is best seen in the anime), such as electronic locks, concrete (gas in the anime) and even a sickle from an elevator (also in the anime). Her intelligence being her greatest asset. Yuno is shown to be quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of Minene Uryu during her bombing attack, as well as a pair of stones against The Twelfth to discover him amongst his copycats. Her perhaps most fearsome ability along with her great intelligence is her mastery skill in basically all types of weaponry, mostly blades, such as knives and axes, and during the attacks against The Eighth and The Eleventh, to be a skilled swordswoman, and using firearms such as a pistol and a machinegun with lethal proficency. She also is fairly acknowledgable of poison and drugs although she uses them in few times. She has also demonstrated to be quite skilled in infiltration, as she has in more than one occassion entered a building unnoticed even while it was protected by the police. Also despite her feminine appearance, Yuno has demonstrated impressive feats of physical strength. mostly when angered, seen when she could free herself from two boys her age holding her in both arms, as well as free herself from two Omekata Cult members even when The Sixth kissed Yuki and killed them two, even though she was severly weakened by the excessive amount of physical activity performed at that time. Also during the second attack against The Eleventh she was capable of slicing up a person in half with a katana. All in all, those who have ever faced and lived to tell the tale, have acknowledged her as a fearsome opponent and can be considered one of the most powerful participants. Role in Ultima In the end, everything became peaceful and happy for Yuno and Yuki. Up until Lodo and his army showed up out of nowhere and bombed the $#%@ out of their world. Yuno survived being blown to bitz, but Lodo approached, and managed to overpower her. Just when it seemed like it was over, Yuno heard Yuki's voice. He and his friends were still alive. Well, if you can call having your psyche trapped within another person's mind being alive. Yuki and his friends told Yuno to fight back and she did. But despite that it appeared she be able to win, Lodo still had a trick up his long black coat, and everything went blank. Yuno woked up, and found herself in a vast desert, dotted with the ruins of various cities. She asked Yuki, but she couldn't him, or any of his friends. She was slowly going insane without her lover, until she tripped over a strange rock, and picked it up. Whatever that rock was, Yuno could once again hear Yuki, and his friends again, and decided to keep the rock as a special charm of some sort. Of course, her happy "mental" reunion with her lover was cut short when she found herself surrounded by savage gangsters. But the stone had another effect. She somehow gain super powers, and easily slaughtered the psychos. After that, she wander around the godforsaken wasteland she was trapped in for a while, until she found a base, being manned by the same black and white soldiers that were under Lodo's command. Yuno assaulted the base, and after cutting more than half the man stationed there, she finally learned the name of the man who destroyed everything, and where he was currently. But before she could do anything else, an Org strike team arrived, and she was nightmarishly outnumbered. There was no escape, just vicious soldiers, mechs, and dropships everywhere. It looked like the end, until out of nowhere the most unlikely help arrived... Magical Girls. After this alliance of various magical girls saved her life, they offer her a membership. With nowhere else to go, why not? Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance